


Loki: Your loss is my gain

by littlemissdeath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: End Game re-rite, First Kiss, First Time, Loki and Thor find each other, Loki gets the Tesseract, M/M, Romance to smut, Set during Avengers in past NY, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Spoilers, Endgame spin off.Set when Tony, Cap and Ant Man go back in time to NY to get the infinity stones but they fuk up and Loki escapes.Thor wants to punish Loki but he grows to admit his feelings. Loki reciprocates. Sort of the what happened from Shwama till Loki going back to Asgard.Starts off nice but will become smutty and lots of PWP.





	Loki: Your loss is my gain

Captain America hid in the shadows of Stark Tower. The Chitari had been defeated and the Tesseract portal closed. He touched his ear. "You see them?"  
Stark hid on top of a nearby building, looking into the top of his tower. The Avengers were all surrounding a beat up Loki. "Yeah." Tony flew over and stealth-fully hid and watched their interactions.

"So what's the plan?" someone asked.

"I will make sure the perimeter's clear." A young Steve Rodgers strode over to the elevator.

Loki then turned into Steve and mocked him. Thor punched him. "I mean, can you believe that guy?!" Loki complained. Thor then shoved a muzzle on him. Stark watched and cringed at the conversation. he did kinda agreed with Loki. Captain Rodgers was a pompous dick in this timeline.

Future Tony then decided to take it out on future Steve. "You know from this angle your ass looks good in those tights."

"What? Why are you looking at my ass?" Steve radioed.

"Its a nice ass." He smirked.

"Its Americas ass!" Scott proudly shouted.

Tony then hitched his breath as he saw the Hydra agents come in under the guise of shield to get the scepter.

"We got a problem." Tony whispered.

"What those guys?" Ant Man shouted. 

"They STRIKE team, but we didn't know it then, we thought they were SHIELD but they were Hydra."

"They look like bad guys! How could you not tell!?"

"You do know that you are shouting?" Tony scowled at the little man on his shoulder.

"Oh that guy has the Tesseract! Flick me!"

Tony happily obliged as he flicked the tiny man off his shoulder. Ant Man landed on the case and crawled inside. The Hydra double agents took the scepter and headed out the lift. "Rodgers, the are in the lift with the mind stone. I'll go after the Tesseract." Tony used his nano tech to make himself look like a SHIELD foot soldier.

The Avengers piled into the next lift and prevented Hulk. "What!?" He roared.

"No no no Big guy! haven't you heard of maximum occupancy? Take the stairs!" Tony shouted. As the door closed Hulk punched it.

"Take the stairs! Take the Stairs! Too many Stairs!"

Future tony giggled and transformed into his current era Ironman suit and flew down to get the Tesseract.  
__-

Captain Rodgers caught the lift and the STRIKE agents looked at him puzzled. "Captain Rodgers, I thought you were going to secure the perimeter?"

He stepped in and closed the door. He could sense the hostility in the air. Steve tensed as he felt history repeating itself like when they attacked him over Nick Fury's fake death. He knew he couldn't change the time line.

"I have orders to take the scepter into my care."

They didn't believe him. he heard the distinctive sound of someone unhooking their pistol holster. 

"Its ok." Steve then thought quick. he leaned to Jasper Sitwell and whispered. "Heil Hydra." he took the case from the man in shock and Steve confidently walked out with a broad smile. He tapped his ear. "Ive got it Stark. How are you with the Tesseract."

"Just a minute."

__-

Down in the lobby, SHEILD agent Tony watched as the Avengers exited the elevator. Loki was being difficult despite being muzzeled. "Lang.. you ready? Scott?"

"Nearly.." Ant Man crawled down young Tony's shirt and over his arch reactor. "Im going inside you now."

"Well hurry up."

Tony watched as Alexander Pearce and his crones blocked the path of the Avengers.

"We will take over from here." He said.

"That's not the plan." Young Tony stated. Even then he didnt trust Pearce.

"What is your plan then?" He pointedly asked.

"Food then take Loki back to Asgard." Thor responded. Loki rolled his eyes.

Scott grabbed onto a diode and radioed future Tony. "Are you sure? what's gunna happen?"

"It will give me a mild cardiac arrest."

"Oh.. is that all?" He grunted and young Tony collapsed. Everyone was concerned and rushed to him. Loki stood in chains and rolled his eyes again.

"What's happening?" Hawkeye yelled.

"He's going into cardiac arrest! we need a medic!" Black Widow shouted.

Future Tony stood still and weakly yelled. "Oh, Medic. Help." He looked down and tiny Scott shoved the Tesseract briefcase and slid it across the floor toward future Tony.

Loki looked down at the case moving by itself and realised noone was paying attention to him. Future Tony casually picked up the case and then Hulk burst out the stairwell and knocked Tony on his ass and the Tesseract case flew open and then landed by Loki's feet.

Thor then stouted. "I can help. well I think this will work."

Thor placed his hammer on young Tony's chest and then shocked him back. Tony gasped and opened his eyes and thanked Thor. 

"See, told you it would work.." Thor was not filling anyone with confidence.

Loki then looked around and picked up the Tesseract. He then smirked under his muzzel and tellaported away in a blue cloud.

The Avengers helped Tony to his feet. "You OK?" Thor asked. 

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

Nat looked around. Then Clint said what she was thinking. "Where is Loki?"

They all looked around and realised the Tesseact was gone too.

Future Tony slowly got to his feet. "Fuck."

__-

Future Steve carried the briefcase with the scepter towards a stairwell. he heard Tony's expletive but didn't say 'language'. "Tony?"

"Loki escaped with the Teseract. You still have the scepter?"

"Yeah I.." Steve stopped and was now confronted by his younger self.

"Guys, I have found Loki." He radioed into his wrist.

"Im not Loki." Future Steve knew this was not going to end well. They knew each other's moves. Future Steve landed a few hard punches. His younger cocky self then taunted him.

"I can do this all day!"

"I know." He groaned at how precocious and annoying he was. They fought over the case, first loosing their shields then threw each other through glass and down over the   
railings. Future Steve eventually succeeded in knocking his younger foe out. Steve stood and looked down breathless and the limp body face down on the floor.

"Huh, it is America's ass." He picked up the case and headed to the rendezvous.

__-

Thor found the passed out Rodgers. he helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"It was Loki." He groned. "He was pretending to be me."

"Were is he now?"

"I dont know. but it seems strange. if he has the Tesseract, why would he stay here and pretend to be me?"

Thor helped him up. "He must be looking for something."

"The..." Steve stopped. "He had the case with the scepter."

"Great." Thor groaned. "Im gunna talk to Heimdall, he may know where he is going."

__-

Thor left his friends after scwarma and few to top of Stark Tower. He looked up and called the lightning to him. Heimdall used the dark magic to pull him back to Asgard. Thor landed hard. He knew he didnt have to explain what had happened, so it only took a look from him to tell Heimdall to offer his counsel.

"Loki took advantage of the situation for his escape." Heimdall realised Thor knew this but he wanted to enforce that it was opportunity and not malice. "Loki is no longer on Midgard."

Thor was about to punch Heimdall for the obvious.

"He is here." Heimdall finished.

"Here?" Thor gasped.

"He is found." Heimdall looked towards the castle. "He is with his mother."

__-  
Frigga starteled Loki as he walked into his room, shocked to find her there. but then realised she was probably in here everyday since he left Asgard.

"My baby!" She pulled him close and he didnt stop her. He missed her. he let the tears fall and he reciprocated the hug.

"Mumma.." he softly whispered into her hair.

"I saw what he did to you." She held his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "He will find you here." She worried.  
Loki nodded, he couldn't speak. He knew she would had broken his spell. she could allways find him. he knew she saw what he went through. He stepped back and reveiled the Tesseract. He looked down at it.

"What should I do?" Loki sobbed.

"Trust in your family, we will help you."

"What? Yeah sure!" Loki walked around his room and threw up his hands. "I can trust Odin will lock me up for the rest of my days! That, that, I can trust Thor will be king and he will ruin the 9 realms with his buffoonery, like a spoilt brat!"

"Loki! Stop!" Frigga went to grab him but her hand passed through him. She groaned in impatience. "Oh now who is being a spoilt brat?" She walked over to the cupboard and broke Loki's spell and grabbed his wrist.

"Ow!"

"Oh quit your whining!" She let him go as she smacked his ass. It wasnt very hard but he still was in shock that she did it. "Now act like an adult and sit down and talk to me." She sat at his balcony table. he rubbed his bottom and pouted like he had been scolded.

He paused then agreed. he sat down and didnt talk.

She reached over and gently placed her hand on his. "Darling. you cant hide here forever. how are you going to deal with Thanos? I know he mistreated you." She knew he had been brutally tortured and Loki knew she wasnt down playing it. he knew she just wanst going to reimid Loki of the bad things.

"I can only think of one thing." He took her hands in his. "block him from allsight."

"Well thats a start. but thats something I have been doing since you closed the portal on Midgard. But I cant hide you forever. So we will have some time to come up with a plan." SHe stood and Loki quickly stood in protocol. She smiled. "Now, take that back to Thor." She pointed to the Tesseract.

Loki rolled his eyes and tellaported away. Frigga straitened up the books on the table and then was about to leave when Thor burst through the door.

"Mother?" Thor looked around. "Heimdall said Loki was here?" He paced over to her. she was un moved.

"Yes."

"Yes what? he was here? Well? where is he?" he demanded.

"Thor. Calm down. Loki has travelled to Midgard to give you back the Tesseract." She shook her head. "You're rushing headlong into things again. If you hadn't been so quick to come to Asgard, you would have Loki come to you."

She headed to the door. "Mother. what should I do then?"

"Take a breath then use your words. Loki wont expect it and it will hold his attention."

"Then what? What do I tell him?" Thor pleaded. She placed her hand on his chest.

"Tell him you love him." 

Thor furrowed his brow. then yelled down the hall after her. "I tell him that all the time! its nothing new!" Thor growelled and headed back to Heimdall.

__-

Heimdall tried not to sigh too loughly but he was frustrated with Thor. "What?!" Thor shouted. Then he held up his hand in stop. "No, I dont care, just send me back to Midgard." 

He turned away. Heimdall exhaled.

"Loki loves you to." He softly said as he sent him.

Thor turned his head to respond and the confusing message. But too late. Thor landed hard. it was not as smooth as Bifrost travel. He saw Loki sitting without his restraints and muzzle, doing his nails in bordum.

"Oh, you are finaly here." Loki continued to ignore Thor.

"You little shit!" Thor leapt up and went to grab Loki but fell through his illision. Loki appeared next to Thor and placed his hand on his shoulder so he knew he was there. Loki wanted to keep playing but knew he shouldnt taunt him. 

"Thor. I dont want to fight." Loki helped him to his feet. Thor snatched back his hand.

"Well you're not helping." Thor then realised he shouldnt let him go, and then gripped Loki's wrist. "What do you expect me to do huh?"

Thor turned and looked into Loki's eyes. Loki then shied away. Thor saw something. Loki was hiding something. He cupped his cheek and Loki let him turn his head. Thor saw the tears in his eyes.

"Thor..." He whispered.

Thor pulled him in close. "Its ok Loki."

"No Thor, it's not." Loki broke off the hug and the tears were now streaming doing his face. He looked away. He looked down and saw Thor's arm. Loki took Thor's wrist and turned his arm and saw the symbol of Loki's helmet emblazoned on it. "Wait.. what is this?"

Thor snatched his arm away. "Well I thought you were dead.." Thor was embarrassed. Loki was about to be cruel but he decided not to.

"Well Im honoured." Loki then looked Thor in the eyes. "Well now what?"

Thor then put cuffs on Loki. "This."

"Oh come on!" Loki protested.

"No, you still caused troble.. Loki hudreds of people are dead!" Thor reasoned with him.

"No more than Odin ever killed." Loki offered.

Thor sighed. "I dont know what to do with you." Thor then muzzled Loki before he could respond. "Come on. you have to give the Tesseract back. Im not traveling by dark magic anymore. it hurts like hell!"

Loki muffled a laugh and Thor punched his arm.


End file.
